hora del baño
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: desde hace tiempo ferb odia la hora del baño, es demaciado aburrido bañarse solo. pero tal vez algo haga difeente esta ocacion. YAOI! OWO pasen y lean, BD se sorprenderan.


Hooola!

OWo disculpen el retraso con mis otros fanfics, estaba trabajando en los proyectos de la escuela y no me ha dado tiempo de editar, ya tengo un cap de por nuestro futuro (Bleach yaoi), de sweet romance (el trigre yaoi), y de entre el telón y la jaula (otro bleach yaoi); pero no he podido editarlos. Les juro que muero de pena, quiero subir las cosas y nada mas no puedo. Además quiero terminar unos proyectos que traigo atrasados y no me surge la inspiración.

Si, podrán pensar, "no tienes tiempo para publicar lo que ya tienes y sacas eso", no? Este, ya lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba perdido en la infinidad de la caja de una amiga y apenas lo encontramos.

Coyito, esto te lo dedico a ti completamente que sin ti sé que me tardaría aun mas en publicar, OWO gracias amiga!

Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro, si no te gusta el yaoi, sal de aquí, porque te vas a provocar pesadillas y yo no quiero ser responsable de eso. En serio, no leas si no te gusta el yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! OWO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Titulo: hora del baño.**_

-¡es hora del baño chicos!- se escucho un grito desde el baño; linda Flint, la pelirroja madre de Phineas y Ferb, había terminado de preparar la tina para sus hijos. -Ferb, te toca primero.-

El chico peli verde no respondió, estaba en la sala viendo la tele a lado de su hermano, Phineas, que estaba casi dormido. Se levanto sin hacer ruido y subió al segundo piso. Entro al baño, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse.

No le gustaba bañarse, era algo aburrido sentarse en la tina y asearse. Tiempo atrás cuando Phineas y el se bañaba juntos las cosas eran diferentes, cada baño era memorable, se divertían de lo lindo o al menos el pelirrojo le entretenía con sus amenas platicas.

Pero por desgracia habían entrado a secundaria y su madre había insistido en que eran lo suficientemente grades para bañarse solos, y eso había sido el motivo por el cual el peli verde odiaba bañarse.

Era increíble que a sus 15 años, casi 16, Ferb aun discutiera con su madre por el baño; claro que eso de discutir era más que una expresión, pues seguía conservando su carácter reservado y esa manía de ser hombre de pocas palabras.

Se metió a la tina y se dejo caer suavemente hasta quedar casi recostado, con el agua cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo y llegándole hasta el cuello.

Su mirada se poso en el vapor que se elevaba formando caprichosas columnas, respirando el perfumado aroma del shampo y tratando de disfrutar del tiempo de paz. Pero como su hermano Phineas había dicho tiempo atrás, el era un hombre de acción, no le gustaba estar quieto.

Pudo escuchar la perillas de la puerta girar y la madera moverse ante la presencia de alguien mas, Ferb desvió la mirada hacia el intruso y vio le vapor desvanecerse a su paso, como si le abriera el camino, todo el lugar, el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse ante aquella presencia.

Apenas cubierto con una playera con franjas blancas y naranjas, Phineas había entrado, con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta tras de él y se aseguro de poner el seguro.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y cargada de pasión loca danzo por los labios del joven pelirrojo.

-Ferb, ya sé que haremos hoy.- le murmuro lesivamente, sus manos tomaron el final de la camisa y tiraron de ella para subirla y mostrar un inmaculado y esbelto cuerpo.

Las mejillas del inglés se tornaron de un tenue carmesí, desconocía desde cuando Phineas se había vuelto tan travieso, tal vez siempre lo había sido, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarlo, hasta ahora. Después de todas sus aventuras, ya nada podía sorprenderles, y sabían ala perfección lo descuidados que eran sus padres.

Se acerco a la tina, Ferb se enderezo un poco y permitió que su hermano se sentara a horcadas sobre su cuerpo; sus ojos vagaron sobre el cuerpo caliente que se frotaba suavemente contra su pecho.

No sabía cómo, ni cuando Phineas se había vuelto tan hermoso, aquella sonrisa tierna aun estaba allí, nadie podía notar, salvo Ferb, aquel toque sensual que tenía el joven pelirrojo.

Phineas se acerco al rostro de su hermano, lentamente y apenas sintió un suave rose cuando el peli verde paso una mano tras su nuca y le atrajo para un beso más profundo. Tenían el tiempo encima, su madre subiría en 20 minutos para saber si ya se habían bañado, pero no había problema, disfrutarían del segundo round después de la hora de dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin. OwO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

XD jejejejeje que les pareció? Owo a mí me gusta mucho esta historia, BD y si les ha gustado, les aviso de una vez, planeo hacer una nueva historia de esta serie tan genial. Tan solo estén al pendiente.

Y no olviden dejarme un review! w


End file.
